1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio apparatus, and particularly to a radio apparatus which receives a schedule message and notifies a user of it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in a data processing terminal such as a personal computer, an electronic notebook or the like, a user can register a schedule for himself. A data processing terminal of this kind compares the current time shown by its built-in clock with a time registered as a schedule with each other, and outputs and notifies an alarm to its user when both of them coincide with each other.
However, since a data processing terminal of this kind outputs an alarm when a scheduled time has come, its user is not aware of a schedule message until the scheduled time comes. Therefore, considering a user's moving time, the user may not be in time at a scheduled place. And there is also a problem that the user cannot prepare for the schedule.
In order to solve such problems, there is a data processing terminal having an alarming function for outputting an alarm earlier by a predetermined time than a scheduled time which the user registers for himself.
As a data processing terminal of this kind, for example, there is a data processing terminal disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application heisei 6-161965.
This data processing terminal varies its alarm tone according to the length of time by which the alarm time is earlier than a scheduled time. For example, when the alarm time is five minutes before the scheduled time it outputs an alarm "peep", and when the alarm time is 30 minutes before the scheduled time it outputs an alarm "pip". In this way, this data processing terminal notifies its user how many minutes there are before the scheduled time comes by outputting different alarm tones.
However, since this data processing apparatus outputs an alarm for a schedule which the user has registered for himself, it cannot be applied to a radio apparatus which receives a schedule message from a sender and automatically stores it.